Hope Dangles on strings
by Mikan Kecil
Summary: Apa yang kau katakan, tidak akan bisa kau tarik kembali. Ingat pepatah; Mulutmu adalah Harimaumu? Enam tahun kemudian, Sasuke menyadari itu. Part one.


_Tell them my heart is broken _

_All my scars are open _

_Tell them what I hoped would be _

_...Impossible_

_-Shontelle- "Impossible"_

* * *

Dia masih ingat.

Enam tahun yang lalu.

Pertengahan musim dingin.

Disaat orang lain bersiap menyambut hari Natal,

Wanita itu menunduk. Membuat wajahnya tidak terlihat akibat helaian poni tebal yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Ada isakan, pelan, namun terdengar.

Dia diam.

Tidak dapat berkata apa-apa.

Terpejam. Mengambil napas panjang, lalu menghembuskan.

"Maaf,"

Wanita itu tidak lagi menangis. Dia mengelap air mata terakhir yang jatuh menetes melewati pipi putih pucatnya yang sedikit merona. Entah akibat menangis atau udara dingin malam itu.

"Aku tahu ini salahku. Aku terlalu egois. Aku—"

Dia menggeleng. Pelan.

"Hentikan."

"Hinata."

"...Sasuke." Hinata, nama perempuan itu, menggeleng. Sekali lagi. Dan mengirim wajahnya memandang lurus Sasuke. Ada garis merah tipis pada mata jernihnya. Karena menangis. Karena terluka. Karena kecewa. "Hentikan. Aku mohon."

Lalu Sasuke diam. Memenuhi permintaan Hinata.

Banyak orang yang lalu-lalang di sekitar mereka berdua. Sepasang kekasih. Sebuah keluarga kecil. Pegawai kantoran yang baru saja pulang. Mereka semua, kecuali Sasuke dan Hinata.

"Terima kasih." Suara parau Hinata terdengar pelan diantara keramaian jalanan kota malam itu.

Sasuke merengut. Tidak terpikirkan bahwa kata itulah yang akan keluar dari mulut Hinata. Bukannya makian, amarah atau apapun, tapi sebuah ucapan terima kasih.

"Untuk apa?"

"Untuk semuanya. Selama ini. Terima kasih." Hinata menunduk. Merogoh saku blazer berwarna tembaganya. Mengambil sesuatu yang seharusnya akan dia berikan kepada Sasuke sebagai kado Natal tahun ini.

Sebuah kotak kecil yang dibungkus dengan kertas berwarna biru mengkilap. Diikat dengan pita keemasan menjadi sebuah simpul sederhana namun terlihat manis. Seperti Hinata.

Dia tersenyum saat berjalan mendekati Sasuke. Pandangannya tidak terputus pada sepasang _onyx_ di wajah Sasuke. Ada aroma vanilla manis yang tersebar dari tubuh mungil Hinata. Aroma yang selalu membuat Sasuke kecanduan untuk tetap menghirupnya. Untuk tetap meyakinkan dirinya bahwa wanita itu adalah miliknya.

Dulu.

Tidak untuk saat ini.

Tangan kecil Hinata meraih pergelangan tangan kiri Sasuke. Memberikan kado kecil itu kepadanya.

"Maaf kalau selama ini aku tidak bisa menjadi seperti apa yang kau mau." Saat berkata seperti itu, Hinata masih bisa tersenyum. "Kalau itu keinginanmu, aku akan mengabulkannya."

Sebuah pelukan erat diterima Sasuke. Sambil tetap menggenggam hadiah dari Hinata, dia membalas pelukan Hinata. Membenamkan wajahnya pada perpotongan leher dan pundak perempuan itu.

Hatinya sakit. Dia tahu kalau hati Hinata juga sakit.

Tapi keputusan ini harus dia ambil, mau tidak mau.

"Semoga kau bahagia, Sasuke." Hinata bergetar. "Dengan perempuan yang memang pantas untukmu. Dan dia bukan aku."

Sasuke terpejam.

Pelukan itu terlepas. Meski berat, Sasuke membiarkan Hinata menjauh dari tubuhnya. Masih dengan senyuman terpampang di wajah ayunya, Hinata berkata. "Selamat tinggal." Dan dia berbalik. Meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih memandang kepergiannya.

Sasuke ingin memanggil Hinata. Meneriaki namanya. Memohon agar dia tidak pergi dari kehidupannya. Sangat ingin. Namun Sasuke sadar dia tidak mampu.

Karena keegoisannya. Karena kekeras kepalaannya. Karena harga dirinya yang terlalu tinggi. Karena semua itu, Hinata terlalu sering mengalah didalam hubungan ini. Hinata perempuan yang baik. Dia mempunyai hati dan perasaan mencintai yang tulus.

Tapi bukan untuk dirinya. Dia yang selalu membuat Hinata menangis di dalam hati setiap kali mereka bertengkar. Setiap kali Sasuke membentaknya dengan nada suara tinggi. Setiap kali Sasuke merasa tidak terima dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Hinata.

Kedua tangan Sasuke bergetar.

Dia menundukkan kepalanya. Meremas rambut depannya kuat-kuat. Berharap dengan melakukan itu, semuanya dapat terlampiaskan.

Pertama kali dalam kehidupannya, Sasuke menangis. Dia tidak menangis saat terjatuh dari ayunan hingga menanggalkan dua gigi susunya. Atau ketika senior di saat SD mem_bully_nya. Bahkan tidak saat kematian Ayahnya, atau ketika Ibunya sakit keras.

Kepergian Hinata dari sisinyalah yang berhasil membuat air mata Sasuke menetes.

Dia menangis. Untuk pertama kali. Di tengah jalan kota Tokyo yang ramai. Seminggu sebelum malam Natal.

•

•

•

Itu kejadian enam tahun yang lalu.

Waktu bergulir begitu saja. Secepat itu. Seolah tidak terjadi apapun selama ini.

Mereka berdua, Sasuke dan Hinata, tidak pernah bertemu setelah kejadian enam tahun yang lalu. Mereka seperti hidup di dunia masing-masing. Kehidupan kota yang ramai dan berisikpun ikut berjalan bersama.

Hingga,

•

•

•

_Hope Dangles on a Strings, _part one.

©Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

.

Kau berdiri tertegun. Tidak percaya dengan kedua matamu sewaktu melihat seseorang yang baru saja keluar dari mini market di dekat pintu masuk _subway itu_. Dia terlihat sehat. Rambutnya sedikit lebih panjang ketika terakhir kali kau melihatnya. Kulitnya masih tetap pucat, namun kali ini jauh lebih segar dari sebelumnya. Masih dengan rona merah tipis di kedua pipi tembamnya.

Dia baru saja keluar dari mini market itu ketika kau turun dari bus. Dia tidak melihatmu, tentu saja. Namun kau melihatnya.

Hinata.

_Hinata Hyuuga_ yang kau pikir tidak akan pernah kau lihat lagi, saat ini berjalan di hadapanmu sembari menjinjing plastik belanjaan di kedua tangannya.

Tidak ada yang berubah darinya.

Tanpa kau sadari, dia berhenti beberapa kaki darimu. Ekspresi terkejutnya membuat kau salah tingkah.

"Ha-hai."

Oh.

Bahkan suara itu masih terdengar familiar di telingamu.

"Hai."

Dia tersenyum.

Kau membalas senyumannya.

Dan pipinya merona.

"Lama tidak berjumpa,"

Ronanya makin terlihat memerah.

"Hinata."

.

.

.

Dia tergagap.

Tiap kali kau memanggil namanya.

Mulutnya terbuka lalu menutup.

Kau masih menunggu kata-kata terucap dari mulutnya.

"I-iya."

Hinata menunduk.

Kau memandang sepasang sepatu _flat_ berwarna peach yang menyarungi kakinya.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Sasuke?"

Jadi, tidak ada lagi imbuhan –kun, ha?

Kau mengirim pandanganmu kembali pada wajahnya.

"Baik." Bohong.

Kau tahu kalau kau tidak baik, Sasuke.

"Kau sendiri?"

Hinata berkedip dua kali. Dia tersenyum. "Aku baik-baik saja."

Dia baik-baik saja, tentu saja. Memangnya apa yang kau harapkan? Dia yang tidak pernah bisa bangkit dari keterpurukan dan menyesali semua yang telah terjadi, sepertimu, huh?

"Mau minum teh sebentar?"

Ajakan yang sama seperti saat itu.

Namun dia bukan lagi milikmu.

Hinata agak kaget. Terlihat dari kedua matanya yang sempat terbelalak beberapa detik, juga mulutnya yang terbuka sedikit.

Tapi Hinata tidak menolak.

Iya,

Dan kau berjalan dengannya, bersampingan.

.

.

.

"Aku bertemu dengannya lagi, Naruto?"

"_Huh?_"

"Hinata. Aku tidak sengaja bertemu dengannya tadi pagi di depan mini market. Dia terlihat sehat. Terlihat lebih _hidup_ dibading aku."

Ada dengusan. "_Ini sudah enam tahun, Sasuke._"

"Aku tahu. Enam tahun dan dia bukan lagi milikku."

"_Lalu apa yang kau inginkan?_"

"Kebahagian untuknya."

Juga rasa cinta yang dulu pernah ada untukmu.

"…"

"Kau ingat, Naruto, saat aku bilang kalau perasaanku untuknya sudah hilang?"

"_Uh-huh._"

"Sebenarnya aku bohong." Memang itu adalah sifatmu, Sasuke. Tidak pernah bisa jujur, bahkan untuk dirimu sendiri. "Aku masih mencintainya. Aku masih menginginkan dirinya kembali ke sisiku."

"_Sasuke—_"

"Tapi itu tidak mungkin, kan?"

Tidak ada jawaban.

Semua itu memang benar. Kau masih mengharapkan Hinata kembali ke dalam pelukanmu. Padahal kau tahu hal itu sangat mustahil.

"Hu—h. Doakan saja aku bisa bangkit dari semua ini."

"_Ya. Aku doakan semua yang terbaik untukmu, Sasuke_."

Lalu sambungan telepon itu terputus.

.

.

.

Itu saja.

Semuanya sudah berakhir.

Aku menyalakan rokok. Nikotin selalu bisa menyelamatkan ketegangan syarafku.

Itu tidak masalah.

Bukan masalah besar.

Aku menarik napas panjang, mengirim pasokan oksigen yang bercampur dengan asap rokok ke paru-paru, sebelum menghembuskannya keluar.

Ponselku tergeletak begitu saja di samping asbak. Beberapa panggilan tidak terjawab. Empat atau lima pesan masuk. Tapi aku tidak mempunyai keinginan untuk membukanya.

_Lima tahun bersama dengannya dan semua itu harus berakhir seperti ini_.

Aku bahkan tidak bisa membencinya. Tidak akan pernah bisa.

Aku menghirup dalam-dalam batang rokokku sebelum menekannya pada permukaan asbak.

Layar ponselku berkedip. Sebuah nama dan beberapa nomor tertera di sana.

Aku menggosok wajahku, menyisir helaian hitam rambutku ke belakang.

Tanpa semangat, aku mengangkat telpon itu.

Suara perempuan berbicara di seberang sana. Aku mendengarnya malas.

"… Lima belas menit lagi. Di rumahmu."

Dia terdengar senang ketika aku berkata seperti itu.

Jadi aku memutuskan sambungan telponnya.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, aku bangun kesiangan.

Saat terbangun, perempuan itu tidak ada di samping kasur.

Mungkin sudah berangkat kerja. Entahlah.

Aku memakai pakaianku sembari berjalan menuju pintu apartemennya.

Hari ini aku tidak masuk kerja lagi.

Aku mengambil ponselku yang tergeletak begitu saja di atas meja kaca di ruang tivi.

Dua belas panggilan tidak terjawab. Dua puluh satu pesan masuk.

Biar kutebak, sebagian besar dari itu semua pasti dari Naruto.

Aku keluar dari apertemen itu tanpa ambil pusing untuk menguncinya kembali, toh perempuan itu juga tidak akan pergi lama.

.

.

.

_Aku tidak mati, tapi aku tidak juga hidup_.

.

.

.

"Kemana saja kau dari semalam?"

Kau berhenti membuka kunci pintu apartemenmu saat seseorang menanyakan pertanyaan itu kepadamu.

Tanpa beralih, kau tahu siapa dia.

"Apa maumu, Naruto?"

_Damn!_

Kenapa kunci ini susah sekali dibuka.

Suara langkah kaki semakin terdengar mendekat. Kau semakin kesusahan membuka pintu apartemenmu.

"Kapan terakhir kali kau terlihat kacau seperti ini? Sudah lama, Sasuke."

"Enam tahun."

"Huh?"

Kau berhenti. Menyerah saat tidak berhasil juga membuka pintu apartemenmu sendiri. Konyol.

"Enam tahun yang lalu saat aku memutuskan Hinata. Dan kemarin malam setelah aku bertemu dengannya lagi."

Naruto menggeleng. Memijit pelan keningnya. Harus bersabar lebih lama lagi menghadapi sifat burukmu yang satu ini.

"Apa kau tidak merasa lelah kalau harus seperti ini terus?" Dia berjalan mendekatimu yang hanya bisa berdiri terdiam. "Minggir."

Kau menurut tanpa membantah. Bergeser ke samping agar Naruto bisa membukakan pintu apartemenmu sendiri untuk dirimu.

Kau benar-benar terlihat konyol saat ini, Sasuke. Menyedihkan.

Pulang dengan keadaan kacau, _hangover_, dan patah hati untuk kedua kali.

Setelah beberapa detik, suara _klik_ terdengar dan pintu apartemenmu terbuka. Tanpa mengucapkan terima kasih untuk Naruto yang berhasil membukakannya, kau melangkah masuk. Berharap kalau Naruto sudah pergi.

Ternyata tidak.

Dia mengikutimu dari belakang.

Kau melepaskan jaket _jeans_mu, melemparkannya ke sembarang tempat, dan menjatuhkan dirimu di atas sofa ruang tengah.

"Kau harus mulai membuka hatimu lagi, Sasuke." Dia berkata dari dapurmu. Kau mendengar pintu kulkasmu terbuka, dan tidak merasa keberatan. "Mau sampai kapan kau seperti ini terus, huh?"

Perlihatanmu mengabur.

Kemudian memerah.

Kau tidak melihat apa-apa.

Kau tidak merasakan apa-apa.

Kemudian kau merasakan tendangan kecil pada kakimu, tapi kau tidak bergeming. Suara bising terdengar di telingamu. Seperti dengungan sayap lalat, kau tidak peduli.

Secangkir susu putih di letakkan Naruto di atas meja samping sofa.

"Setidaknya, cobalah berkencan dengan seseorang. Menjalin hubungan lagi. Bukannya _one night stand_."

.

.

.

"Aku berusaha."

Naruto duduk terdiam pada single sofa di seberang. Menumpukan dua sikunya pada pahanya ketika mendengarkanmu berbicara.

Memberikanmu kesempatan.

"Ino. Karin. Konan. Aku sudah berusaha, Naruto. Tapi tidak bisa."

"Karena kau belum mau mengakuinya. Hinata bukan lagi milikmu, Sasuke."

Aku memejamkan mataku. Mencerna setiap perkataan Naruto barusan. Dia benar. Aku masih berpikir kalau suatu saat nanti Hinata akan kembali ke sisiku. Ke pelukanku.

"Aku tidak memaksa. Itu keputusanmu. Mau terus hidup seperti ini, atau berubah." Lalu dia bangkit, meraih jas hitamnya yang diselampirkan pada pinggiran sofa.

Aku masih terpejam.

Membiarkan susu putih itu mendingin.

Berharap rasa pusing ini menghilang dengan sendirinya.

.

.

.

Aku berada di setengah perjalanan kembali dari kantor ketika aku menelpon Sakura dan memberi tahunya untuk bertemu denganku. Dia terdiam sebentar, sepertinya sedang mematikan telivisi, lalu mengiyakan ajakanku.

Sepuluh menit lagi dia akan sampai, ucapnya.

Tidak lama setelah aku duduk di salah satu ayunan taman, dia datang. Sakura terlihat senang saat berjalan mendekat.

"Ada apa?" Ada harapan lebih pada pertanyaan itu.

Dia duduk pada ayunan di sebelahku.

Aku menyodorkan sekaleng bir padanya. Dia menolak.

"Aku tidak tahu."

Sakura menoleh. Memandangku yang menunduk melihat kaki kiriku yang menendang kecil pasir di bawah sana.

"Banyak hal yang terjadi." Dia tidak lagi memandangku. Ayunannya mulai bergerak. "Tanpa kau sadari, semuanya mulai berubah, Sasuke."

Dia benar.

Semuanya mulai berubah. Tidak lagi seperti apa yang aku harapkan.

"Dia akan menikah."

Gerakan ayunan Sakura berhenti. Dia kembali menatapku. "Siapa?"

"Hinata."

Ada reaksi tidak suka saat aku mengucapkan nama itu. Biarkan saja. Dia mendengus. Aku merasakan tangannya menyentuh punggung tanganku. Menyalurkan rasa hangat pada permukaan tanganku yang dingin.

Hanya saja, bukan itu yang aku inginkan.

"Hinata akan segera menikah. Akhir bulan ini."

Lalu berubah menjadi remasan.

Dia mencoba menegarkanku. Sakura tahu aku masih berharap kalau Hinata akan kembali menjadi milikku. Selama enam tahun.

Dan aku mencoba untuk bangun dari tidur panjangku.

"Selama ini _dia_ berusaha menutupi ini semua demi aku. Agar aku tidak merasa dikhianati." Aku berdecak. Mengejek betapa bodohnya aku yang tidak pernah sadar bahwa selama ini ada rahasia yang ditutupi.

"Sasuke... Hinata pasti punya alasan kenapa dia melakukan itu."

"Bukan. Bukan Hinata yang aku maksud."

"Apa maksudmu?"

Aku memberikan Sakura pandangan lurus ke mata hijau itu.

Dia menegakkan duduknya.

Aku menghela napas.

Sebuah nama aku ucapkan.

Mendengar itu, Sakura terkejut. Tidak pernah menyangka. Dia melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada tanganku. Menutup mulutnya yang terbuka tidak percaya.

Bukan hanya dia, aku jauh lebih tidak percaya.

Kenapa...

"Tapi kenapa?"

Sakura bertanya.

Aku menggeleng. "Entahlah."

Seperti yang Sakura bilang, banyak hal yang mulai berubah tanpa kau sadari.

.

.

.

* * *

_To be continued..._

* * *

_._

Yadda. Yadda.

Masih inget saya kan? Author yang mangkir dari utang fict nganggur bejibun itu? Yap. Itu saya. Hahaha~

Akhirnya saya kembali lagi, tapi bukan dengan lanjutan fict lama malahan bawa fict baru ;w;

Kali ini saya lagi mencoba bikin fict yang ada sudut pandang orang kedua—atau ketiga. Pokoknya yang pake kamu-an itu lho. Paham kan?

Kasih pendapat kalian ya soal fic satu ini ;w; apa aja deh. Mau kritikan, saran, masukan, bahkan sampe flamer-an, saya terima kok ;v;

Tehee!

.

with love, jeruk kecil


End file.
